blamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bible (ANRID)
A New Reality In Direction It's called the Bible of Blam and it starts like this, 'It was the summer after many members of the New Directions had graduated.' it's first sentece is one you're never going to forget. A story that will leave your brains filled with memorable moments, a story that will make you fall in love with dozens of original characters. Character depth is incredible and the talent of Shane Hardy is remarkable. Seventy chapters, 750,199 words of talent, excitement, suspense, romance, and some action. Shocking discoveries and a compelling storyline. All of this can be found here A New Reality In Direction Summary In the summer of 2012, an unexpected friendship is formed. A friendship that evolves towards romantic feelings. Our main characters, Sam and Blaine, face many challenges, Sam's world is turned upside down, and he loses what he once called home, but Blaine and their friends are there to support him. A tour around the USA, that's what the new, New Directions have to do for the rest of the summer. Many adventures and misadventures will be lived during this tour, a tour that will only bring this group together and forge unlikely alliances and friendships. After New Directions took a bite from the big apple, they return to Lima, where they're faced with more problems. Problems within themselves and their relationships as well as problems towards this group. After many trials, this group has only become stronger. Then, it comes the time to say goodbye and at the end, there's a new beginning... Chapters Spoilers & Mature Content Chapter 1-Breaking Up Is Hard To Do * A month and a half into the 2012 summer vacation, a dejected Sam sits in his home in Lima, grounded after his parents’ discovery that he’d worked as a male stripper the previous year while they’d lived in Kentucky. Also contemplating the departure of the New Directions graduates–especially best friend Mike and former girlfriend Mercedes–he is feeling lost and directionless. Sam receives a call from Tina, who is in Chicago visiting her now long-distance boyfriend Mike. She tells him that two days ago Kurt received a late acceptance to NYADA, the performing arts college of his dreams, and immediately left for New York–informing his boyfriend Blaine with nothing more than a swift telephone call on his way out of town. Blaine is heartbroken and Tina asks Sam to look in on him. Though not especially close to Blaine, Sam feels sympathy for the boy and his callous treatment at Kurt’s hand. Explaining the situation to his parents, he is allowed to visit his teammate. Arriving at the Anderson home, Sam enters Blaine’s bedroom, surprising Blaine. He jumps out of bed wearing only a pair of briefs and sporting an erection brought on by an erotic memory of Kurt. Sam jokes about the embarrassing situation as Blaine hastily dresses. When Sam inquires how he is doing, Blaine bursts into tears and has to be comforted by Sam. While wrapped in Sam’s arms, Blaine reveals that Kurt has broken up with him. He shows Sam a letter from Kurt delivered by Burt Hummel. In it, he expresses his love for Blaine but states he feels it is for the best that they part so that each may fully focus on their respective school years. It ends with a wish that they reunite next summer to fall love again. Blaine is despondent, but Sam refuses to let him wallow. He declares that he and Blaine are now best friends. Feeling better, Blaine hugs Sam…who good-naturedly calls him on the fact that he is being poked in the abs by Blaine’s again-erect penis. Glad that his friend is apparently happy, Sam laughs off the incident, makes plans for them to grab a coffee at The Lima Bean and leaves so Blaine can get ready. Left alone, Blaine rubs his hard-on and wonders if the feelings he has for Sam are those of friendship…or perhaps something more… Chapter 2-Kissing Me Softly * Sam and Blaine happen to run into Will and Emma at The Lima Bean. Will tells the boys that he and his fiancée are taking a brief vacation to New York so he can be interviewed at NYADA regarding Rachel. Blaine sadly presumes he’ll also be doing the same for Kurt, which Will confirms. Sam pulls Will aside and informs him of the abrupt Klaine break-up, then asks for a Glee-related project to try and keep Blaine’s mind off Kurt. Will agrees, assigning the boys the task of coming up with a set list for a New Directions recruiting event at the first-day-of-school assembly–then surprises them with the news that they, along with Tina, will be his new Glee-Club co-captains for the coming year. The boys are excited, deciding to start on the task before Tina returns from Chicago. Sam, still grounded, doubts his parents will let him work at Blaine’s, but figures under the circumstances his father may let Blaine come to his house. Blaine misinterprets this as an invitation to spend the night. Seeing how happy this makes Blaine, Sam doesn’t correct the misunderstanding and goes home to get permission for his friend to sleep over. Sam gets to work assembling a list of songs while texting Tina the good news. Listening to “Sparks Fly”, he is surprised to find the song reminds him of Blaine and their day spent together. He drifts off thinking of Blaine and is awoken by a knock at his bedroom door. Blaine enters and is greeted by Sam and his obvious boner–a perfect reversal of events of earlier that day. After Sam protests that he was napping, the boys joke that they are now even. They get down to work and review each others’ lists. Blaine notes “Sparks Fly” on Sam’s and sings a verse of the song, mesmerizing Sam with his beautiful voice. They can’t decide on a song and decide to knock off for the night. Sam elects to sleep on the floor and offers his guest the bed. After some innocent flirting, Blaine gets ready for bed and comes back to Sam’s room to find him in nothing but his boxers–his preferred way of sleeping. Aroused by the sight of Sam’s impressive physique, Blaine jumps into bed to hide his growing erection and the boys bid each other good night. Hours later, Sam is awoken by the sound of Blaine crying in his sleep. Sam wakes him and Blaine is embarrassed, feeling pathetic that Sam is always seeing him him in tears. After wrapping him in his arms, Sam gets Blaine to tell him he was dreaming about a nasty face-to-face breakup with Kurt. However, he confesses, he was crying because in the dream he turned to Sam for support–and Sam rejected him, stating he wasn’t gay. Blaine admits he is afraid of getting this response in the real world, too. Sam assures him he’ll always be a loyal friend and there for Blaine no matter what he needs. Blaine asks if he means for anything–then turns and gently kisses Sam on the lips. Sam is understandably shocked. Apologizing like crazy, Blaine goes to leave. Sam stops him by saying, “Don’t go…” Chapter 3-Revelation *After stopping Blaine from leaving, Sam assures him he did nothing wrong by kissing him. Certain he has wrecked their friendship, a tearful Blaine apologizes over and over but Sam will have none of that. He hugs his friend and, demonstrating his considerable people skills, Sam opines the kiss, though enjoyable for them both, was really about Blaine’s pain over losing Kurt and was both an attempt to get back at him and to prove he didn’t need him to be happy. Blaine realizes he’s right and with that, the boys fall back asleep, Blaine wrapped in Sam’s arms. The next morning, Blaine receives an urgent call from his mother. His father’s brother in Denver died yesterday in a car accident and their family is flying there immediately to make the arrangements and care for his now-orphaned 14-year-old cousin Kallie. Before he leaves, Blaine feels there is something he must say and tells Sam that, in addition to the other reasons, he kissed him because he felt like it. He once again offers to let Sam off the hook and end their friendship, Sam assures him they’re fine and that they’ll talk this through when he gets back. Blaine leaves, reassured but aware that he is developing serious feelings for Sam. Sam’s father gives him a project for the day. An old college friend has been transferred to Lima and he and his family are moving into the house across the street that day; Dwight wants Sam to get to know their two older children and show them around town and McKinley High as they will be incoming freshmen. That afternoon, Sam meets the Reed twins, Jake and Jessie. While they get acquainted, he learns Jake plays football and Jessie is a cheerleader–and that both can sing. Blaine and his mother arrive in Denver. At his late uncle’s house, he first greets his father (who’d flown out earlier) then goes to comfort his grieving cousin Kallie. Sheltered in his arms, she informs him she’s been choosing a song to be sung at the funeral and asks if he and Cooper would sing it. At the school, he introduces Jessie to Coach Sylvester and Jake to Coach Bieste. Then they tour the school and happen across Mr. Schue in the choir room. With him is Santana, visting from New York, who he is assisting with some audition pieces. Sam introduces the Reed twins and the chance meeting turns into an audition as they perform “I Told You So”. When they finish, Mr. Schue welcomes them both to the New Directions. While listening to the song, Sam falls into a daze; when Santana calls him on it, he tells her the song got him thinking about someone. She assumes it it Mercedes and is shocked–as is he–when he admits that this love song has him thinking about Blaine… Chapter 4- Realization * In Denver, the day before the funeral, Cooper sits watching his sleeping brother, worrying how he’s coping with his break up with Kurt. After Blaine wakes whispering Sam’s name, the two talk about Blaine’s feelings toward Kurt. With the way Blaine speaks about Sam’s friendship and support, Cooper soon realizes his little brother is in love with Sam, then makes Blaine admit it to himself. In Lima, Sam has been an emotional wreck after realizing he has feelings for Blaine the day before. After blowing off Santana, leaving McKinley and taking the Reed twins home, he shut himself up in his room in tears. He ignored his phone and family and finally climbed into bed, hoping his dreams would provide some kind of clarity. The next morning, he wakes up believing he is not in love with Blaine and that these feelings are out of concern for his suffering best friend. Checking his phone, he finds the ringer muted and a slew of texts and missed calls from Santana, Blaine and Mr. Schuester waiting. A final text from Santana threatens to spill everything she knows about the Blaine situation unless he meets her in the school auditorium within the hour. Sam gives in to her blackmail and drives to McKinley. Making a grand entrance onstage, she sings “Make You Feel My Love” for him. A teary-eyed Sam quietly listens. After finishing the love song, she asks him who it made him think of, wanting to help him to see the truth. He begs her not to make him say it, not wanting to admit it was Blaine. She starts by telling him the reason they never had sex was that she didn’t want to hurt him as he loves totally and completely and she was in love with Brittany at the time. Then she recounts the drama surrounding her coming out, causing him to scream that he’s not gay. Surprising him, Santana agrees; she believes he is, like her, what she calls “polyamorous”–someone who loves a person for who and what they are regardless of gender. He could very well be an otherwise straight man who is in love with a gay man. She points out there would be “complications” if he goes ahead and starts seeing Blaine, but assures him the people who love him will be in his corner–especially her. In Denver, with all preparations for the funeral finished, an exhausted Blaine crawls into his makeshift bed. His phone buzzes with a text from Sam. He replies and after talking about the funeral, Sam mentions the kiss and asks Blaine why he did it. Though still worried about ruining their friendship, Blaine replies it was because Sam is Sam and he wanted to. He is surprised when Sam texts if he wants to kiss him again. Blaine replies “I do” and is stunned when Sam types back “Come home. I’ll let you.” Chapter 5-Realization * Blaine is stunned by Sam’s text that if he comes home, Sam will let him kiss him again. Though hopeful, he suspects Sam is teasing him. Sam asks if he’s ever given him a reason to think that. Blaine types back no, but is surprised; Sam replies that he’s surprised as well. They continue this conversation on the phone and Sam tells him he wants to talk about it in person and begs him to come home immediately. Blaine is excited, realizing Sam has feelings for him, too. But he is uncertain his parents will let him leave early. Sam persists, telling him to use Brittany’s birthday party that Saturday as an excuse. Blaine promises to try. They end the call with Sam telling Blaine he misses him. The next day, Sam helps prepare an early birthday surprise for Brittany which will include the past and present members of the New Directions–except Kurt. Mercedes calls him from Los Angeles to tell him she’s been recording back-up vocals for Jennifer Hudson’s next album. Then they discuss the party and the reason Kurt isn’t coming home: he’s afraid that everyone hates him after dumping Blaine as Finn and especially Rachel were less than happy with him. She asks him a favor–introduce her little sister Mia to Mr. Schue and the Glee kids; she’ll be attending McKinley in the fall and hopes to join the New Directions. He agrees, promising to bring her and the Reed twins to Brittany’s happening at the mall that afternoon so they can get to know each other and the group. At the mall, Brittany’s lunch with Sam and Santana becomes a full-blown flash mob as all the New Directions appear, singing “When I Grow Up”. After the song, Sam talks with Rachel, who asks how Blaine is doing. He learns that before welcoming Kurt to NYADA, she slapped him for the way he treated Blaine. She is glad to hear Blaine might be coming home for the party since she’d like both he and Sam to join Mr. Schue and herself in performing a song for Brittany tomorrow night; Sam agrees for them both. After the event, Sam congratulates Santana for making Brittany happy. She gives him an idea when she recommends he do the same to Blaine. That night, Sam calls Blaine, recounting the flash mob and the story about Rachel bitch-slapping Kurt. Blaine tells Sam that he’s flying to Lima first thing in the morning. He says he may be too exicted to sleep and Sam slyly offers to help him relax. Lying on the trampoline in his back yard in nothing but boxer shorts, Sam urges Blaine to find a quiet place where he can say anything and not be heard. Blaine opts for the backseat of Cooper’s rental car. Sam starts playing an erotic game of Twenty Questions. Both boys get worked up as Sam poses question after sexually suggestive question. As the game nears the end, both boys are jerking off. Sam poses the twentieth question and asks Blaine to cum for him. Blaine does so on command; the sound of his moans over the phone causes Sam to cum as well. Utterly relaxed, Blaine confesses that Sam was better at phone sex than Kurt was at the real thing. Sam replies that if he’s that good at phone sex, just imagine what the real thing will be like and hangs up. While Blaine cleans himself up, Sam texts how amazing he is and that he can’t wait to see him tomorrow… Trailer The Bible The Bible A New Reality in Direction Category:Blam Category:Fiction A New Reality in Direction